Dance Tenten Dance
by Shurah
Summary: Explore the hidden side of the weapons master... NejiTenten


**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto… PERIOD

**Shurah: **Sa mga Pinoy dyan; di ko alam kung magugustuhan nyo pero nakuha ko 'tong idea na 'to nung out of nowhere bigla na lang akong napasayaw ng parang tanga. sigh

**Translation: **For those Filipinos; I don't know if your gonna like this but I've got this idea when out of nowhere I just abruptly begun dancing like an Idiot. sigh

**

* * *

**

**Dance Tenten Dance**

**Tenten POV:**

It's Saturday, no training but I've decided to go to out training ground which I shared with Hyuuga Neji, Rock Lee and of course Gai-sensei. Umm…coz… nothing I was just bored and I've already finished my chores, so after I take a rest, showered and get dressed; I immediately went to our training grounds; I also brought with me my handy dandy diskman just in case I finished with my training while I rest I can listen to some music. (A/n: doesn't sound like Tenten right).

Since I know the Neji was busy with his clan. (A/n: in this fic Neji and Tenten are already a couple).

**End POV**

When Tenten arrives at the grounds, there was a visible frown that etched across her face; usually Neji was always there even through their day off but now? Well it doesn't matter she was there alone enjoying the quiet atmosphere without a stoic Hyuuga and two babbling green beasts muttering about the SPRING of YOUTH and the whatsits, that could disturb her and might actually give her a migraine, so she begins her training.

_**After 5 hours:**_

"That. was. very. tiring" she exclaimed while sitting beside a large tree catching her breath and while resting decided to listen with some music. Must be the tiredness gets through her head or it could possibly that she was just enjoying the music, with tiredness gone her feet decides to wreck havoc.

At first she was just singing the first stanza of the song and next thing she knew…

She was dancing and singing.

_Fabolous:_  
Guess who  
J to the Lo  
F to the 'ab'  
Oh, yeah, oh, yeah, oh, yeah  
I'm ain't Mr. Right, I'm Mr. Right Now (Oh!)  
I keep women in thongs comin' along (Oh!)  
Invisibly set stones, some of them prone  
I can tell you ain't never had someone this long  
One night, have them bumpin' my song like 'mmm, mmm' girl  
You ain't know I was comin' this strong  
Now you know not to come at me wrong  
I get right, uh

She was dancing, and what she doesn't knew was a certain group of people whom she dreaded and feared and would curse if they see what she was doing right now at this very moment.

_Jennifer Lopez:_  
You lookin' just a little too hard at me  
Standin' just a little too close to me  
You sayin' 'Not quite in love' to me  
You sippin' just a little too slow for me  
No doubt you're playin' real cool homey  
Got me thinkin' what is it you do for me  
Trippin' (trippin') a little more than I should be  
So let yourself go and get right with me!

Yeah! She was really enjoying herself carelessly swaying her hips to the beat of the music, turning, spinning, waving; she was really lost in her own world knowing that no one have seen her, oh boy! If only she knew…

_Chorus:_  
I'm about to sign you up  
We can get right before the night is up  
We can get right, get right  
We can get right, get right  
We can get right

I'm about to fill your cup  
We can get right before the night is up  
We can get right, get right, tonight  
We can get right

Her singing was really getting loud as the song progresses; as if she was like a pop star, those group of people who was watching her with their jaws dropping, eye popping expressions.

_Jennifer Lopez:_  
Your lips talkin' about I play too much  
Can't a woman take advantage of what she wants?  
My hips movin' oh so slow (so slow)  
Bar tab lookin' like a car note (car note)  
All I need is you here right by my side  
Take whatever you want baby let's ride  
And whatever you want you let me decide  
Just put your name on the dotted line

They have no idea that this boyish, artless, weapons master has another side of her personality. They were utterly shock and amused, yep! If only would Tenten turn around she could have stop but no she was really enjoying herself.

I'm about to sign you up  
We can get right before the night is up  
We can get right, get right  
We can get right, get right  
We can get right  
I'm about to fill your cup  
We can get right before the night is up  
We can get right, get right, tonight  
We can get right

Really Tenten you should stop it right now, at is this instant, this very moment. And turn around and discover the shock of you life.

_Jennifer Lopez:_  
So much we got to say, but so little time  
And if tonight ain't long enough, don't leave love behind  
Baby take my hand I'll show you why

I'm about to sign you up  
We can get right before the night is up  
We can get right, get right  
We can get right, get right  
We can get right

I'm about to fill your cup  
We can get right before the night is up (Oh, oh, oh)  
We can get right, get right, tonight (Oh, oh, oh, oh)  
We can get right

Actually there's a nagging feeling that she was being watch but she was too busy in her own world to care.

_Fabolous:_  
It's slim with the tilted rim on 20 inch rims  
Rock up wrist watch, 6 inch Timbs  
Button-up shirt cuffed with the French trim  
So you can tell a man get to the right (Oh)  
I'm in the driver's seat, you sit to the right  
And this is just to get to the flight  
I like the way it fit to you tight  
So I'mma show you the world in a day for you  
Even get to the night  
I'm lookin' for a dime, but I don't need a penny though  
Any old wannabe Jenny-Lo, no!  
Plenty dough and there's plenty more where it come from  
I'm the Real Talk where I come from, Oh!

Knowing that Tenten hasn't had a plan to stop or even turn around they decided to just watch her and I must say they were really quite amused that his student and his other students teammate has a potential to be a pop star.

_Jennifer Lopez:_  
I'm about to sign you up  
We can get right before the night is up  
We can get right, get right  
We can get right, get right  
We can get right

I'm about to fill your cup  
We can get right before the night is up  
We can get right, get right, tonight  
We can get right

I'm about to sign you up  
We can get right before the night is up  
We can get right, get right  
We can get right, get right  
We can get right

I'm about to fill your cup  
We can get right before the night is up  
We can get right, get right

_Get Right (remix)_

_Jennifer Lopez_

Finally the song ended and she was really on high spirits as if she had eaten one bag of sugar, the weapons master decided to turn around and **gasp**…

When she meet the gazes of his three comrades uh-oh…

Gai-sensei wide eye and gaping

Rock Lee with his ground meet jaw and jaw meet ground theme.

_And_ the most and prayed that shouldn't have seen her.

Hyuuga Neji with a smirk

_Silence_

_Deafening silence_

_Until…_

PHUWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAH! **phant phant **HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAH…HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA

HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH…!

She was really humiliated "_omg_ _I should have turn around" _she thought hiding her flustered face, then glaring and glaring some more when her comrades were literally sprawled on the ground clutching their stomachs excluding Neji who was surprisingly laughing…

Wait

Hyuuga Neji as in the I-think-I'm-super-cooler-than-that-UchihaSasuke-guy Hyuuga, Neji the sun must have risen in the west.

After that rather embarrassing episode they trained as a group much to her surprise that although its day off they still decided to train. Now as she walks home with Neji (A/n: Gai-sensei and Lee have gone the other way) none of them talk or even tried to start a conversation.

When surprisingly (A/n: I did that a lot ;) Neji broke the silence "I never knew you had a hidden talent" he exclaimed bringing in the subject.

"yeah" a very flustered Tenten said while doing the finger thing Hinata always do (A/n: so unlike her).

Too tired to speak they just walk along that is until Tenten felt Neji's hand on her's she smiled at him and he smiled and they walk along the streets hand in hand.

* * *

**Shurah: **Yay! R&R just like I said comments, suggestions, no violent reaction!


End file.
